


Please Smile Again

by Beechan



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, onesided Creek, twyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechan/pseuds/Beechan
Summary: Tweek had since middle school a big crush on Kyle. But Tweek was still in a realationship with Craig.And now Kyle and Tweek were working together. Could it be worser?!
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park.
> 
> I excuse me for my bad English. Althought I am learning English for 7 years, it's not that good. This story is on Wattpad, too. 
> 
> Did I forget something... Oh yeah, it's the first time I uploud on AO3, sorry if something is missing. 
> 
> Well I wrote enough. Enjoy my story!

Tweek P.O.V

I was sitting in the cafeteria. I stared at my coffee. I tried to keep calm but I couldn't. My boyfriend Craig was pulling his arm around me.  
"What's wrong Honey, you look really nervous today." Then he softly kissed my check.  
"Aghh, too much pressure", I screamed. Craig sighed.  
It was not my fault. What should I do when my secret crush was looking up to me, wait... he stood up... AND WALKED TO OUR TABLE.  
"GAH". He touched my shoulder. "Hey Tweek, I heard your family is searching for a new employee. My mother always said, I should watch out for a job and now... May I can help you at the coffee shop?" I was speechless. My crush since middle school was asking me, if we could work together?!  
"Sure, but first I need to talk with my parents." Kyle smiled. "Thanks dude. You are the best!" Then he walked away. You are the best, best, best... Honey, Honey are you okay?" Craig was sniping with his fingers in front of me. He looked worried. "I am fine, I just need to talk with my parents, right now... Bye!" I ran out of the cafeteria.

Later in class

I swallowed. Kyle was by his friends and Cartman. I swallowed again. Mabey it wasn't a good idea to have Kyle near me. Whenever I saw him, my hearts went faster. I couldn't think straight (although I'm gay). And I couldn't see him in his gorgeous eyes... Shit, I could not do this. Too late. HE SAW ME.  
"Hey Tweek," he smiled (again??!!) "I know it's too early to ask but, do I have the job?" "Tweek, are you okay? Tweek? TWEEK!"

Everything black.

It was night... and I cried...  
no parents to see... only you, Cartman and me...  
I was laying in the ground... with a big wound…

"It hurts..." I yelled. "Hah what a big pussy, are you crying for mum and dad hahah"  
"Shut up Fatass..." "What did you say Kyel?"  
"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"  
Broken nose... bloody hand who was reaching for mine...  
I was shocked, but at the same time I had thousand butterflies in my stomach...  
And his last words on this night... "Please smile again, it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!"

Nobody knew except for us three what happened on this day. And Cartman left me alone, too.  
Since this day, I have a crush on Kyle Broflovski. I always was wondering if he remembered this day, too. We never spoked about it ever again.  
But this wasn't the only time, he helped me out... he was always looking for my smile, when I was sad...  
But I got Craig and I didn't really know if Kyle even liked boys, too.  
Kyle. I. Love. You.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek P.O.V.  
"Tweek are you okay?" I opened one eye, then the other eye. It was bright. I sighed. Why did my head hurts that much?  
Then I saw him. His green eyes. His red hair. His full lips. Kyle?   
"Oh god, Honey you are finally awake!"   
"Craig?" Why was he here? Wait, why was he cuddling me?  
"Honey I am so happy that you are finally awake. You scared us. A lot."  
I looked over to Kyle again. I tried to smile... just for him... but... I couldn't... not in Craig's arms...  
"I am glad that you are okay Tweek," he looked sad, but why? "I think, I should go and tell the nurse, that you are awake. Yes, I should go..."   
I swallowed. "But Kyl-"  
"After that you can go home Broflovski, we don't need you anymore." Craig said cold.   
Kyle just nodded his head and went outside.

No... no... please stay Kyle... I need you... I want to smile for you... just for you...

"Honey are you really ok? You look like if you have seen a ghost." I swallowed again.   
"What happened?" My voice trembled.  
"Broflovski told me, when he was talking to you, you collapsed in front of him. He carried you to the nurse office and contacted me. I told him he could go, but he wouldn't. He waited, all the time, probably because of the new job."  
"Okay..."   
"But I am here Honey, because I care for you and I love you." he smiled.  
"..." I couldn't say anything. Why did he love me so much... because...  
I love Kyle...  
I only want to smile... just for him...


	3. Chapter 3

At Tweek's home

Tweek P.O.V again...

Craig brought me at home. The whole way we didn't talk. 

"Tweek? Can you stay alone?" Craig looked worried.

"GAh, I mean yes."

"Sleep well Honey." He kissed on my forehead and went away.

I sighed. Finally at home. At first I ran to the kitchen and got some coffee after that I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed.

Suddenly my mobile rang. I looked on the screen. I felt the buttersflies in my stomach again.

It's Kyle!

AGHh, too much pressure! Stop Tweek, it's just Kyle. Stay calm and OH GOD I ACCEPTED THE CALL?!

"Hey Tweek, can I talk to you?" 

"Äh, sure?" 

I felt my head getting red.

"I know this isn't the best timing and you must be tired, but about the job..." 

"You can start whenever you want."

"REALLY?", he screamed happy.

"GAh, ah yeah. If you want, you can begin tomorrow after school."

Although I didn't ask my parents, I am excited about tomorrow. 

"Thanks, and sorry I didn't want to scare you. See you tomorrow Tweek. Good night." He sounded excited, too. 

I smiled. I wish he could see my smile.

"Kyle?" I whispered. 

"Is there a problem?" 

Silence 

"I only want to say, I am smiling right know, because of you." After these words I ended the conversation. 

Tomorrow I would be a whole afternoon with my crush.

Kyle P.O.V

My face was red. 

"What's the matter Kyle?!" Stan asked confused.

"Nothing, Tweek just said he was smiling because of me... Why are you staring on me?" I got nervous, but I didn't know why. Stan was my SBF and we had a sleepover at my house.

Stan sighed. He put his fingers on his nose. 

"Because your face has the same colour as your hair."

I swallowed. I should tell him. "Okay, I think the time is coming. I think I have a little crush on Tweek, but it is not a big deal. I am not gay or something."

I looked over to Stan and... he looked normal as always. 

"Since when are you gay for Tweek?"

My face got heater than before. "I am not gay! I only think Tweek is cute when he smiles. And when he drinks from his coffee, and when he- 

...

Mabey I am bi?" I looked to my SBF but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Other question. You know Tweek has a boyfriend? Craig Tucker? The guy who doesn't like us?"

"I know Stan, and we weren't that nice to Craig, too. We used his 100 dollors for our pan flute group, we let him and Tweek fight. Craig and you look like the same person without hat."

"Hey, I am hotter than him okay?"

Suddenly we laughed. It was a nice feeling to laugh. 

Then he coughed. "But I am still curious. When did this feelings started."

"You remember middle school? We had this field trip, where we were in the forest in the middle of the night and searched something, I don't know anymore and Mr. Mackey pull as in three-man-groups. I was with Fatass and Tweek. I wasn't happy about that. Fatass was annoying and Tweek was all the time scared. I was in front, Tweek was behind and Cartman was the last. After the time I looked back and the two boys were gone. Tweeks shoe got open and Fatass trampled over him. But at this moment I didn't know. When I reached the others I saw Tweek crying and this piece of shit laughed about him. At first I was confused but then I recognized that he was bleeding by his right knee. He yelled. It broke my heart. "Shut up Fatass..." I said. But Fatass didn't understand me.

Silence

I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

I got my arm out and hit him in his stupid face. He bled and cried. On my hand was his blood, too.

I looked over to Tweek but he was still crying. My heart was breaking. I reached my hand to his and said: 'Please smile again, it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw!' He nodded. Then he jumped up and hugged me. It felt, if I had like thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I carried Tweek back. And left Cartman alone behind." 

Silence

Had I said something wrong? Why was Stan quietly.

"Stan...?"

Was he crying?

He sobbed. "Kyle, that was the cutest story I have ever heard."

"Thanks, I guess, hehe. But I don't know if he even know what happend. I only want this job to get more time with him, without Craig."

"If you need help, I am here dude."

"Thank you Stan. You are truly my SBF."

"You are my SBF, too Kyle." 

Tweek, ... whatever it takes ... 

I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day... 

After school... 

Kyle P.O.V

I stood next to Stan and Kenny. We talked about everything, but the truth was, I was waiting for Tweek. He should be here every minute.   
I sighed. Why wasn't he here? I thought, we would go together. Did he forget or did I misunderstand something? 

"GAh sorry! Did you wait long? Craig didn't stop hugging me, so I am late."   
Craig? Ugh, why wasn't I surprised. After all the years they were still in love and it hurt.   
"Are you OK? Why are you looking so mad? Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me! AGh, too much pressure! I am sorry."  
"No it's fine. Just... Let's go working." I tried to smile but Tweek still seem to be worried.   
"Have fun you two!" said Stan.   
"Really funny Stan." I sighed.   
Wait, was Tweeks face red?   
I shook my head. I probably hallucinated. I waved to my two friends and went with Tweek to Tweek Bros.   
The whole way we talked and laughed. Well, at first Tweek was shy because of Stans dump joke, but then I thanked him for getting me the job.   
Time passed to fast. Suddenly we stood in front of the coffee shop. 

Akward silence. 

I looked over to Tweek. Was he trembling? 

Tweek P. O. V. 

OH GOD, I FORGOT TO ASK MY PARENTS! NGAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!   
SJSKFKKAKD  
What would my parents think, if I came with an other boy. That I betrayed Craig?! (But that's somehow the truth...) And Kyle? I lied to him, to get more time. WHAT SHOULD I DO?   
I saw in Kyle's face and I got red again. I still remembered the words of Stan. "Have fun you to!" What did this even mean? Did he know? But how?   
"Tweek?", Kyle spoke "Have I something in my face or why are you staring at me?" "GHA, eh, sorry I forgot to ask my parents and you seemed to be happy about the job and I couldn't disappoint you..." He hated me.   
"Doesn't matter Tweek, I will ask myself, mkay? And if they don't need anyone I will stay there, mkay."   
I laughed about the Mackey reference.   
"Thanks, Kyle..."   
"Did you say something?" he looked at me curious.   
"I said,... Let's go inside."   
TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

Noone P. O. V

So, Kyle got the job, now he worked as a waiter. The two boys didn't talk much, but both enjoyed the day. Especially Tweek. 

Tweek P.O.V. 

The whole time I stared at Kyle. He was so kind to the customers and he was a great help to me, too. When I got nervous in front of the costumers I always looked to Kyle. He came to me and helped. My parents seem to like him, too.   
...   
Not as my future boyfriend or something, I still dated Craig, more like a great co-worker. Yeah,...  
The door opened. Why was he here?  
"Hey Honey, did you missed me? My detention is finally over for today!"  
I looked over to Kyle and he seemed to be annoyed. But why?  
Craig came over to me and KISSED ME IN FRONT OF KYLE?!  
I closed the eyes for a second.  
AGH, Kyle would think I love Craig.  
I should break up with Craig, but mabey Kyle wasn't into boys? This would be cringe. And my parents would be mad breaking up with Craig. And Craig would be mad at me, too. What happened if he is telling lies about me, telling Kyle I love him or something worse?  
I opened my eyes. Wait, where was Kyle? We broke up kissing.  
"Something wrong Honey?" Craig looked worried.  
I shook my head. "I just need to go to the storage room."  
Did I something wrong? Was Kyle jealous or did he even cared about the kiss? I sighed. Finally some private place. 

Kyle P.O.V. 

How I saw Craig and Tweek kissing each other, I couldn't anymore. I was dumb, I even believed Tweek liked me. The door opened. It was Tweek. Was he looking after me?   
No, he didn't realize that I was here. The blond hair looked exhauste. Happened something with Craig and Tweek?   
"Hey Tweek."  
"GHAAAAAAaaa-mhhmhm" I put my hand over his mouth.   
"It's ok Tweek. It's just me."   
He stopped screaming.  
I looked in his green eyes.   
My hand went from his mouth to his flushed cheeks.   
He was so cute. I wondered how his lips tasted. My face got closer to Tweeks. Tweek opened his mouth but no voice came out. My hearts beated faster. I was so close to his mouth.   
"Tweek? " I whispered.   
"I am sorry... "


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle P. O. V

I stood in front of Tweek. I looked down. I couldn't. He was dating somebody else.   
"I am sorry Tweek. I don't know what happened to me, I should go!"   
I felt like a piece of shit. This wasn't a good idea at all.   
I looked to the boy. He was confused. I opened the door and went out. I hoped, I didn't scare him or anything. I just wanted to go home. But I needed to end this job first. 

Tweek P. O. V.

GHAAA WHAT HAPPEND?  
My heart beat fast. I was so confused what happened? Did he like me? Was he trying to kiss me?! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!! I sighed. Mabey I should have done something, too? Like kiss him, or hug him? Mabey I should go out. What if he left already. I was so confused.   
He was by the costumers, he acted like nothing happened. Craig was gone. 

Time past slowly. We didn't talk anymore. He even didn't say bye to me. He probably hated me. 

Time skip at home

I was lying in the bad, I wanted to cry. Why am I so confused? Did Kyle like me? Should I have kissed him? And what about Craig? Although I didn't have any feelings for him, he was still a good friend and I didn't want to lose him. Why was love so complicated? I took a sip of my coffee and tried to sleep.

Kyle P.O.V

I felt like I was the biggest idiot of this damn world. I was about to kiss a BOY whose BOYFRIEND kissed him before. Should I call Stan and tell him the story? Why did I ask Tweek? I should know this better. He loved Craig. That's the reason they were for 6 years a couple.  
I sat down on my bedand looking on my phone. A new message? Mabey it was Stan? I unlooked my screenand hold my breath. A new message from Craig?! 

"Leave Tweek alone you creep! You know he is MY BOYFRIEND! You got your job, so stop staring at Tweek, it's scaring him."

What did I do? I was just helping him out? Mabey he was just jealous, 'cause I was by his boyfriend for several hours? Or maybe, just maybe Tweek told Craig that I was about to kiss him? Oh god, Craig would probably kill me the next time he saw me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in the school  
Tweek P.O.V  
"YOU DID WHAT?? gHA" "I just wrote him he should leave you alone, because you are my boyfriend! I was just protective." He showed me his chat with Kyle:

BROFLOVSKI  
last time online: 8:26 p.m.

Craig: Leave Tweek alone you creep! You know he is MY BOYFRIEND! You got your job, so stop staring at Tweek, it’s scaring him.  
7:56 p.m.

Kyle: What do you mean? I didn’t do anything wrong!  
7:59 p.m. 

C: When I kissed Tweek you looked at us disgusted.  
Do you have a problem with us, Broflovski?  
Are you homophobic? Just leave us alone, ok?  
8:03 p.m.

K: WTF?!! Why should I be homophobic? I didn’t do anything wrong?  
8:05 p.m. 

C: And what happened in the storage room?  
8:06 p.m.  
Hello?  
8:15 p.m.

K: Nothing! I don’t know what’s your f*cking problem is!  
8:17 p.m. 

C: You should be happy that my mother called me to come home. If she didn’t call me I would have looked in the storage room!  
8:20 p.m.

K: There was nothing, I promise!  
8:21 p.m. 

C: Than leave him alone!  
8:21 p.m.

K: I … I can’t!  
8:25 p.m. 

C: WHY NOT?  
8:23 p.m.

K: ‘Cause I am still working in the coffee shop?!  
8:24 p.m. 

C: Oh… just leave US alone!  
8:25 p.m.

*END OF CHAT*

“Craig…” Why… why did he does that… “Honey you okay? What happened in the storage room? Did Broflovski hurt you? Are you alright?”   
“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" 

Tears rolled down my cheek. Why was I crying? Because I loved Kyle and Craig told him to leave us alone?   
“Tweek…? Why are you crying?” 

Instead of an answer I ran away.   
“Tweek, wait! We can talk about this.” Craig yelled after me.  
I am sorry Craig, I am sorry Kyle I am so sorry!

I was in the boy’s bathroom and cried. It was too much pressure. Why was love so complicated.   
I looked on my phone. A lot of messages from Craig but I ignored it. I looked again on the screen. My heart beat faster than before.

Kyle <3 <3 <3  
online

Kyle: Tweek, are you ok?  
I know I shouldn’t text you, but you are not in class and Craig looks worried on his phone.  
And I need to talk to you, too. Because of yesterday…  
8:16 a.m. 

Tweek: I am sorry Kyle! It wasn’t true what Craig texted you yesterday. I am in the boys bathroom. But don’t tell anybody of this!   
8:17 a.m.

*END OF CHAT*

Kyle worried about me. Did he care for me? But why? After all what happened was he still nice to me?

The door opened. “Tweek, are you here? It’s me, Kyle.”   
“KYLE” I jumped to him and hugged him. We were standing in the middle of the bathroom. „I am so so so sorry, I am, I think I am in lo-“   
“Shhh, you don’t need to explain. I know Craig can be a dick, but I am so happy that you don’t feel the same way as Craig. That you don’t hate me, I mean. You don’t need to cry anymore, I am here now. Please smile again, it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

“Kyle…” 

I looked in his gorgeous green eyes and smiled, just for him. “Thanks, Tweek.” he whispered. Our mouths were getting closer. Was he about… to kiss me?   
Our lips touched shyly. In my stomach were thousands of butterflies.   
Did this kiss mean, he loved me? Or was he just trying to be nice? Don’t think about that Tweek, just enjoy this kiss.   
We pressed our lips harder against each other. 

I hoped this moment would never end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong language
> 
> enjoy reading :)

Kyle P.O.V.

Our lips were still touching. I hoped this moment would never end. 

"You son of a b*tch! How could you?" We broke up the kiss and looked to the door. Craig was crying. It was the first time I saw Craig crying. 

"I thought you love me!? Why, why are you doing this! You betrayer! I hate you!", his face was red of all the anger. 

"Craig, I am so sorry! I wanted to tell you the truth, but not in this way! Gah too much pressure!" Tweek looked scared into Craig's face.

"So, you admit that, that you cheated on me ... with Broflovski?!" his tears didn't stop falling. 

"GAh, No, I mean, I never cheated on you, except for now. I didn't have any feelings for you anymore ... I love-", he looked into my face and smiled.   
A hard punch hit my face. 

"KYLE! Gah" My nose began to bleed, and I fell on the ground. 

"WTF CRAIG?!" "You disgust me Broflovski, I told you to stay away from Tweek but you didn't listen. So, here's the consequence."   
I stood up, my nose hurt. "Heh, was that all you can? That baby punches?" 

I was about to hit Craig back, but Tweek hold me hand. "Kyle, don't hurt him more..." 

"YOU TWO SONS OF A B*TCH! I LOVED YOU TWEEK, Why... why are you doing this to me? I loved you so much." Craig fell in front of us to the ground and cried harder.   
Tweek looked guilty down to Craig. "Craig I am sorry, are you OK?" Tweek reached to his hand, but he hit it away und stood up. "Don't touch me..." He looked away. "Do you really   
care for me or are just feeling guilty you wh*re?" 

"Stop insulting him!" I shouted, but he just flipped his hand at us and went outside from the bathroom. 

Tweek collapsed on the ground. "Tweek, you OK? Ignore him, he was just mad, and he will forget about this soon, too" "Craig hates me, he trusted me and know he hates me. What happened if he tells lies about us? What are my parents going to say about that Craig broke up with me because I cheated on him? What happened if the president tweeted about   
me? GAh, too much pressure."

"Tweek calm down, if Craig has eggs he wouldn't do anything like that, your parents shouldn't care about your relationship and the president has other problems like that. And you have me now." I kissed his forehead and Tweek's face was red. 

"Thanks Kyle. I love you!"  
"I love you, too Tweeky and I will protect you, to keep you smile alive." 

"You promise, gha?"  
"I promise with all my love to you!


End file.
